Handheld flashlights with selectably actuable brightness levels are known in the prior art, as are flashlights with multiple light emitters including incandescent light bulbs and light emitting diodes. Such flashlights permit a user to perform tasks under portable light conditions selected for the particular task. Nevertheless, the need exists for improvements in such flashlights for increasing their adaptability to varied environments and purposes.